1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to guiding devices and, more particularly, to a guiding device for assembling screws.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing field, screws are used to connect two or more separate components. The screws are generally screwed into the components via a screw machine, in order to improve the assembling efficiency. The screw machine has a guiding device to ensure assembling the screws are assembled accurately.
A typical guiding device includes a guiding tube and an assembling tube. The guiding tube is obliquely connected and communicates with the assembling tube. A screw driver is partially received in the assembling tube. In use, the screws pass through the guiding tube, and enter in the assembling tube. The guiding tube is configured to guide the screw into the assembling tube, so that a screw cap of the screw can be opposite to the screw driver in the assembling tube. The screw driver drives the screws to engage in the components accurately.
However, when a length of the screws is equal to or less than a width of the screw caps, the screws may turn over in the guiding tube. Therefore, the screw cap may be not opposite to the screw driver in the assembling tube, and the screws may not face holes of the components, thus can not be engaged in the components driven by the screw driver.
Therefore, a guiding device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.